


Is He Good?

by talefeathers



Series: The "Are You Good?" Drabble Duology [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Overheard Conversations, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: After confronting Magnus in the wake of their mission in Refuge, Taako hints his concerns to Merle, unaware that Magnus is listening in.





	Is He Good?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Are You Good?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088947) by [talefeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers). 



> Prompt: Taako and Magnus for "Things you said that I wasn't meant to hear."

“Did you talk to him at all?”

Magnus stopped walking. He was about five steps away from reaching Merle’s quarters at the Bureau of Balance, and when he heard Taako ask this from behind Merle’s door, he had a sneaking suspicion that “him” might mean –

“Who, Magnus?” Merle asked.

“No,” Taako drawled. “The other member of our party whose whereabouts you literally just asked me about.”

“Well, I just didn’t know if you meant –”

“Yes, Magnus; have you talked to Magnus?”

“Nah, I haven’t really had a chance to,” Merle said. “Not since we got back.” He paused briefly before continuing. “Why? Did you talk to him?”

“A little,” Taako said. “I dunno, he just seemed. Weird. After the whole thing with the chalice.” His voice, which had been uncharacteristically sober, acquired more of its usual levity, then. “And I’m fucked if I know why, but I had this feeling that maybe our team cleric might have checked up on him.”

“Nah, like I said, he sort of went straight to his room after we got back,” Merle said, choosing to ignore the dig. “Figured he probably didn’t wanna be bothered. What did he say when you talked to him?”

“Said he was fine,” Taako said. “I mean, more or less. Tired and stuff, I dunno.” A pause. “Who do you think Julia is?”

“Hm?”

“When we were giving June our answers,” Taako continued. “And he said… he said whatever his offer was, it was what he wanted, but not what Julia would have wanted. Who do you think that is? Or, was, I guess, as the case may be.”

“I dunno,” Merle said. “He’d probably tell you if you asked, I guess. But I have a feeling… he’d rather tell us in his own time. When he’s ready.”

Magnus felt a swell of affection for Merle in his chest, and he had to close his eyes and slow his breathing to hold back a rush of sudden tears.

“Yeah,” Taako said. “I guess I don’t really give a shit as long as he can hit stuff and keep stuff from hitting me.”

“That’s the spirit,” Merle said, and Magnus heard the sound of him clapping Taako on the arm. Taking that as a cue, Magnus closed the distance between himself and Merle’s door and pounded on it.


End file.
